


Читеры

by lachance



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Game Development, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Талант, гонор, мерзкий характер и передозировка кофеина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Читеры

Мерлин не читает им инструкций, Мерлин не читает им нотаций, но и, хвала небу, сказок на ночь о счастливом будущем не читает тоже. Зато когда в двух кварталах от Сэвил-роу заканчиваются булочки с вишнёвым джемом — совсем, мисс, все, подчистую, — он, сжалившись, коротко объясняет по телефону, как пройти к пекарне в двух шагах от шумной трассы.

Рокси возвращается в студию, нагруженная бумажными пакетами; фонари проливают неровные пятна влажного света на лужи, оставшиеся после недавнего дождя, а в помещении мерцающие галогенки ослепляют, и запах табачного дыма ударяет в нос.

— Какая сволочь опять здесь курила, — пакеты с хрустом ложатся на столешницу, кофе в пластиковых стаканчиках расходится по цепочке, — Мерлина на вас нет.

Мерлин — в это трудно поверить — спит в своей постели уже полчаса как. То, что его постель прямо за стеной, не играет роли. Просто Мерлин — контрол-фрик. Рокси тяжело падает на стул и придвигает к себе планшет, обречённо глядя на развёрнутое окно фотошопа. Прощай, спокойный сон, привет, текстура водопада, давно не виделись.

Юдоль скорби тиха, как добропорядочный офис в семь вечера по Гринвичу.

Эггси откидывается на скрипучую спинку стула, с силой проводит ладонью по лбу и улыбается почти безмятежно — в его волосах красуется зажим для бумаг, на лице читается что-то среднее между счастьем и абстиненцией, он говорит:

— Митбоя собрали два американца на коленке, почему мы мучаемся уже четвёртый месяц?

— Катись в Близзард, — Чарли вздёргивает подбородок, ожесточённо стуча по клавишам, — и сгори там.

Всего пару месяцев назад их было больше. Но оказалось, что Дигби паршивый моделлер, а Руфуса больше интересовала Чарли, чем программный код; Чарли плевалась ядом, почти не сдерживаясь, оттачивала высокомерные усмешки и прикидывала тридцать три способа положить сервера. Желательно, вместе со всеми бэкапами. Просто из общей зловредности натуры, конечно же. Просто потому, что жизнь у неё настолько не удалась, что она пыталась всеми силами испортить её другим.

— Почему в Близзард? — Эггси, как всякое дитя трущоб, профессионально не реагирует на чужой усталый вымученный сарказм, и, кажется, ему правда любопытно; судя по лицу Газель, она выстукивает в общий чат сообщение о том, что ожидается смертельный номер: сейчас Чарли снова попытается объяснить мистеру Анвину, где его место, и снова провалится, потому что никакого триумфа феминизма в рамках отдельно взятой студии им не светит как минимум до сдачи проекта.

В конце концов, их главгерой списан с Крутого Сэма.

*

Любой мозговой штурм оставляет одно чувство — желание напомнить дорогим коллегам, что за утренним кофе не обязательно идти через Индию, изображая Филеаса Фогга, а дыры в сюжете не стоит закрывать через задницу несмотря на физиологическую близость понятий. Мерлин молчит всё время, что Эггси и Чарли ожесточённо спорят о преимуществах штурмовой винтовки перед сюрикэнами, но на том, что «в любом подземелье он рискует отрезать себе голову, ты, идиот», не выдерживает и отправляет их проветриться — обоих. Чарли застывает посреди студии статуей немого презрения, Эггси легко пожимает плечами и отправляется за сэндвичами. 

Чарли на мгновение закрывает лицо руками, а потом нервно дёргает себя за короткую каштановую прядь. Газель, насвистывая, удаляется в тесный закуток, исполняющий роль кухни, за своими обезжиренными йогуртами, и Рокси глядит на её точёные бёдра со смутной завистью. 

— Роксана, — Мерлин склоняется над столом и, не глядя на неё, вычёркивает ещё пару строк в и без того изрядно пострадавшем сценарии, — хоть у тебя есть для меня хорошие новости?

Она жалеет о том, что не родилась кем-то вроде Эггси — можно было бы легкомысленно надуть пузырь жвачки и с ухмылкой кивнуть. Или что не ходила в ту же школу злословия, что явно закончила Чарли — могла бы развести на полчаса речь о собственной незаменимости, сводящуюся к тому, что у неё, чёрт возьми, маленькая зарплата. Но Роксане Мортон остаётся лишь пожать плечами, коротко говоря:

— Водопад будет отменным.

— А подземелья? — Мерлин хмурится и многострадальный сценарий лишается ещё одной кат-сцены.

— А подземелья рисовала Хескетт.

Та в ответ перестает изображать статую немой скорби и улыбается так, что становится очевидно — настал её звёздный час.

*

Коды и цифры, текстуры и кат-сцены, смертельно не хватает бета-тестеров просто для того, чтобы свалить на них всю нудную работу, но это может подождать хотя бы до того, как они соберут пару уровней. Наступает очередь Чарли писать сценарий, и она вдруг понимает, почему среди великих писателей такой процент алкоголиков; сыграть тянет одновременно в Верлена, в Хемингуэя и в ящик.

— Роксана, — тянет Чарли одновременно беспомощно и высокомерно, — если бы ты была двухметровым морским котиком...

Рокси передергивает.

— Морским пехотинцем, — быстро исправляется она, делая пометку на полях распечатки и задумчиво засовывая ручку за ухо, — что бы заставило тебя пойти на собрание секты?

— Трепанация? — Роксана пожимает плечами, не глядя ей в лицо — только на палитру оттенков пантона, да и то с ненавистью. Пятое по счёту подземелье тянет не то начать собирать из рандомных блоков, не то отрисовывать в пиксель-арте, и она не может определиться, что будет более бесполезным способом провести рабочий понедельник.

Чарли с силой ударяет распечаткой по столу, и на звук оборачиваются все, даже Эггси, до сих пор мирно пытающийся найти в волосах потерявшуюся скрепку. Газель меланхолично пишет в чат пространный совет поискать там же кусочки потерянных мозгов — понятно, чьих. Она взялась выправить совсем уж безнадежные куски кода, и потому в её сообщениях с самого утра прослеживаются смутные нотки кровожадности.

Чарли опускает голову на скрещенные на распечатках руки. Даже её затылок демонстрирует одно лишь сплошное отчаяние.

— Мы не будем закрывать дыры в сюжете трепанацией, — обречённо сообщает она, кажется, больше самой себе. А потом протягивает руку и поворачивает голову, чтобы, прицелившись, швырнуть в Эггси степлером. Тот ловит его, не глядя и даже не поворачиваясь.

Если дело дошло до приступов бессмысленной жесткости — жди беды.

— Пошли, — Роксана встаёт из-за стола и устало поводит плечами, чувствуя, как похрустывают, вставая на место, позвонки — все прелести её профессии налицо, — обсудим твой чёртов сценарий.

— Что? — Чарли поднимает голову, глядя одновременно зло и недоверчиво.

— Пройдёмся. Куплю тебе кофе.

Она знает Чарли. Знает о ней десятки мелочей — полное имя, гораздо более красивое, чем звонкое, бесполое «Чарли», размер одежды, имя её стоматолога, то, что поперёк любых шуток про Близзард она работала в Электроник Артс, и про её привычку смотреть баскетбольные матчи по субботам. Идиотский ремень с первой буквой фамилии, широкие запястья, узловатые пальцы, сложение спортсменки и абсурдный рост — вставая рядом, она может смотреть лишь свысока, чем пользуется раз за разом с немалым удовольствием. У Чарли десяток высокомерных насмешек, целая коллекция издевательских ухмылок и яркие губы — такими бы читать сонеты или... Роксана автоматически останавливает себя на пороге опасной мысли. 

У Чарли талант, гонор, мерзкий характер и передозировка кофеина, но на слово «кофе» она всё равно реагирует однозначно — потягивается и встаёт, сунув бумажник в карман пиджака.

— Пошли.

*

Садятся они прямо под тентом на летней веранде. Рокси, не размениваясь на мелочи, заказывает двойной эспрессо, и судя по тому, как жадно Чарли смотрит на бокал перед собой, депривация сна в её случае превратилась из пытки заключенных Гуантамо в суровую реальность 

— Просто мы теряем контроль над своей жизнью, — она вздыхает, делая первый глоток, — и я работаю с идиотами, а могла бы просто стать моделью, проповедовать секреты Виктории и ничего не знать о рендеринге.

— Полегче, — Роксана выставляет перед собой открытые ладони, — не пугай меня, а то я разрыдаюсь от ужаса.

Чарли удивлённо приподнимает брови и считает за благо уделить больше внимания кофе и меньше — интонациям Мерлина в чужом голосе. Очевидно, все они провели с ним слишком много времени. Социальные навыки — или, что вернее, их катастрофическое отсутствие, — вместо строчки в резюме или клейма на лбу.

— Если у тебя проблемы, — Рокси вздыхает, не то сжаливаясь, не то желая добить, — найди психотерапевта. Но грёбаный сценарий мы добьём, хочешь ты того или нет.

Распечатка ложится на столик, она шелестит страницами, ища последнюю не выправленную кат-сцену, а потом со вздохом достает из-за уха Чарли забытую ручку — та едва не отшатывается, когда пальцы задевают волнистые пряди — нервы-то и правда шалят.

— Так что ты там говорила про морских пехотинцев и секты?

— Секта мусульман-шиитов, — обречённо отзывается она, глядя куда угодно, только не в глаза, — и наш Сэм между жерновами имамов и халифата.

— Салман Рушди по тебе плачет, — Рокси качает головой, а потом вдруг смеётся — едва ли не от одних нервов, напряжение последних дней в какой-то момент достигает апогея, — а могила...

— Просто замолчи, — Чарли кривится, постукивая пальцами с коротко остриженными ногтями по столу, — я всего лишь хотела делать пойнт-энд-клик квест.

— Добро пожаловать в реалии шутеров и платформеров, — она вычёркивает из сценария ещё пару строк и закусывает губу, подписывая сверху пару заметок и исправлений, — Шарлотта Хескетт, ты больше не в Скайриме.

Чарли с отчётливым стоном закрывает лицо руками.

*

Работают, как проклятые. Работают так, будто вся их тоскливая студия инди-разработчиков — как минимум тайная шпионская организация, от провала которой может зависеть судьба мира.

Эггси с отчаянием смотрит в последний отчёт о программных ошибках, а коды, задающие действия мобов, проверяют уже по очереди все, кто имеет хоть какое-то представление о программировании. В семь часов вечера Мерлин, сдаваясь, звонит кому-то, кого он называет Гарри Хартом — судя по всему, это имя знакомо одному Эггси, и на его лице отражается сложная смесь из надежды и отчаяния. 

Гарри появляется в студии к восьми вечера, благоухая сложными нотками дерева и аниса, неся перед собой лучшую жизнь, словно костюм в чехле с биркой единственной химчистки в Лондоне, которой вообще можно доверить такой костюм, как у него.

Ещё он несёт с собой кофе.

Чарли смотрит на модели гномоподобных мобов из полуразрушенной шахты, по сюжету вырытой старателями во времена золотой лихорадки, и мстительно дорабатывает их едва ли не до персонажей боди-хоррора — каждый справляется со стрессом, как может, а заявленный рейтинг они перескочили ещё на первом этапе, когда Газель закончила колдовать над русалками.

Чарли не хочет думать, откуда в их шутере взялись русалки, почему даже модель гнома с монитора глядит на неё с разочарованием, и когда она вообще успела откатиться обратно на стадию отрицания, если вчера была уже на стадии гнева.

Поднимая воспалённые глаза от монитора, она встречается взглядом с Рокси, та салютует ей кофе и одними губами предлагает: «Может, сбежим?»

Шарлотта широко улыбается и облизывает губы, а потом сворачивает всё и запускает Стим. Время в рейде проходит незаметно, пространство ускользает тоже, она понимает, что всё пошло не так, лишь обнаруживая, что над столом коллеги по работе и новообретённой партнёрши по рейду медленно склоняется Мерлин, и, пару мгновений посмотрев в монитор, переводит взгляд на Чарли.

Она стягивает наушники и молча утыкается лицом прямо в прохладную столешницу. Мерлин пару мгновений изучает затылок Роксаны, пока она в конце концов не вздрагивает, рывком оборачиваясь, и, поднимая голову, Чарли видит, как она стремительно бледнеет, но Мерлин уже выпрямляется, обводя взглядом всё помещение, и хмурится, понимая, что общая продуктивность команды уже с полчаса наверняка колышется на уровне абсолютного нуля, и вскоре рискует перейти в пространство невероятности Станислава Лема. Безусловно, некоторые способы не сдать проект вовремя более интересны, чем другие.

Мерлин потирает переносицу, потом с силой проводит кончиками пальцев по векам, и говорит в конце концов, так и приложив ладонь к лицу, словно не желая ничего знать:

— Нам открыли зелёный коридор в Стиме.

Отмечать не сговариваясь идут в ближайший паб, словно если кто-то из них удалится от студии больше, чем на два квартала, порвётся невидимый поводок, и несчастный, ошалевший от свободы разработчик начнёт судорожно озираться в поисках такси, чтобы сбежать. Стокгольмский синдром — страшная штука, особенно когда ты в заложниках у самого себя, а синдром Лимы не вырабатывается, как ни старайся.

Пьёт даже Мерлин. И к тому моменту, как его бокал остается пустым, к бару подъезжает неприметный чёрный автомобиль — щурясь от бликов на стекле, Роксана без удивления узнает в человеке за рулём мистера Гарри Харта.

Следом за ним спустя считанные минуты молча уходит Газель. Эггси пьяно хохочет, глядя ей в спину, и, низко наклоняясь к Чарли, негромко интересуется, почему она никогда не разговаривает; Рокси со вздохом тянет его за рукав, вынуждая выпрямиться, и пожимает плечами:

— Я бы тоже с тобой не говорила, но у меня нет выбора.

— Потому что я отличный парень? — Эггси коротким аккуратным движением поправляет полы спортивной куртки, и на мгновение ей кажется, что он едва осознанно копирует мистера Харта. Рокси сначала хмурится и вздыхает, потом всё-таки улыбается, приобнимая его за плечи:

— Потому что ты мой лучший друг, идиот.

Чарли смотрит на них обоих со смесью брезгливости и смирения на лице, а потом уходит, чтобы заказать ещё выпивки.

Ближе к полуночи Роксане начинает казаться, что она остаётся в пабе из чистого упрямства — Эггси отсалютовал им недопитым бокалом и вышел на улицу, не прощаясь, чтобы тут же поймать такси, и к тому моменту он уже едва держался на ногах. Что до Рокси, то она, кажется, выпила больше одного бокала только потому, что Чарли ей подливала. Достаточно для того, чтобы приглушить голос разума, недостаточно для того, чтобы вырубить инстинкт самосохранения.

Чарли смотрит через дымную полутьму спокойно и внимательно, жесты у неё уверенные и ровные, будто она совсем не пьяна. Сама Рокси чувствует, что плывёт, впрочем, едва ощутимо, склонить голову к плечу, задумчиво глядя в ответ, ей это совсем не мешает. Молчаливый поединок длится всего пару мгновений, пока Чарли, хмыкнув, не кладёт на стол несколько купюр и не тянет её к выходу.

— Пошли.

Всю дорогу до студии она так и держит Роксану за руку, ладонь у неё широкая и тёплая, на гладкой коже чувствуются мелкие, неразличимые глазом царапины, если провести большим пальцем. Внутри темно, и свет они не зажигают. Всё, что освещает лицо Чарли — свет оставленных мониторов, на губах блуждает улыбка.

— Сначала работа, рейд или продолжение вечеринки?

— Трудоголик, — бормочет Рокси, опираясь ладонями о столешницу, когда Чарли делает шаг вперед, ещё оставаясь на безопасном расстоянии, но уже готовясь его сократить, и привычная ухмылка вдруг играет новыми оттенками подсмыслов, — трудоголик и читер.

— Почему читер? — она хмурится с таким искренним удивлением, что Роксана не выдерживает — хохочет, закрывая лицо руками и чуть не сгибаясь пополам, а потом, едва успокоившись, тянет Чарли на себя за ворот тонкого свитера, надетого поверх белой рубашки, и запрокидывает голову, коротко отвечая:

— Потому что ты решила меня напоить.


End file.
